The present invention deals with an aircraft.
Aircrafts are widely known and used in many fields of modern life. One of serious limitations of the use of aircrafts, especially by individuals or small companies, is that the existing aircrafts are not sufficiently portable. They cannot be transported in land vehicles in folded condition so that they occupy only a very small space. As a rule, for transportation purposes with the aid of land vehicles of a small capacity and size, the existing aircrafts must be disassembled, transported in the disassemled condition and then again assembled at the point of destination. It is to be understood that there is a real demand of having a portable, easily foldable and unfoldable aircraft, occupying a small space in the folded condition.